When the time is right
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: Konoka is finally relizing she has feelings for Setsuna... maybe so she goes on a date with her to find out if she loves her or not. please R&R KonoSetsu one shot.


Dana: This is my second fanfic but my first oneshot I hope you like it.

Setsuna: (rushed inside slamming the door behind her) *pant* Dana-san *pant* you gotta hide me.

Dana: What happened now? And didn't I tell you to call me Dana-chan.

Setsuna: Sorry… Dana-chan. Anyway back to me, Kono-chan ate those cursed chocolates again!

Dana: Well that will have to wait. I have to write this fanfic here.

Setsuna: Can't you delay that?

Dana: Nope. But I'll help you when I'm done.

Setsuna: Just hurry up dammit!

Dana: Yeah, Yeah. (Points at you, the reader) I don't own Negima or anything in this fanfic just the idea and myself, and by the way this story is shojouai (girlxgirl romance) to all who think this is disturbing stop reading. Now! But I know you can't resist so read it anyway.

Setsuna: D-Dana-chan did I hear you right?! And which pairing is this again?! You better not write what I think you're going to write.

Dana: (winks) you'll find out soon enough. Anyways on with the fanfic!

When the Time is Right

"Ojosama don't go so fast" yelled Setsuna at her princess "You might trip or something!"

"Silly Secchan, I told you to call me Kono-chan like you did before" yelled back Konoka. Setsuna smiled "Gomen ne, Kono-chan" she was always happy seeing her childhood friend cheerful as always.

--Flashback—

(After classes)

"Secchan! Secchan!" yelled Konoka trying to get her bodyguard's attention.

"What is it Ojosama?" asked Setsuna while stuffing her bag with her books. Konoka puffed her cheeks out and gave Setsuna the _I-told-you-to-call-me-Kono-chan-lecture _Setsuna debated with the usual _I-can't-I'm-your-protector-lecture. _Konoka sighed "Sorry Secchan but you leave me no choice." Then she gave out the cutest puppy-dog eyes Setsuna has ever seen. She looked the other way and thought '_I thought you were just gonna ask me something. Why on earth are you torturing me with this? I wasn't trained for this you know' Setsuna_ sighed in defeat "Fine. So what were you going to ask me, Kono-chan?"

Konoka hugged her friend as a sign that was happy at what she had been called "Yay! You did it Secchan! See, was that so bad?" This caused the teenage Shinmeriyuu to blush.

"Secchan, gramps told me you should walk me back today and you shouldn't worry about your patrols 'cause Mana-chan will be taking care of it." The white mage said with a smile.

Setsuna stood up from her seat and said "If that's the case we should get going" she said with a determined look on her face "we don't want you getting back late now do we?"

Konoka nodded "Hey Secchan! Can we go shopping before we head back?"

"Okay, just as long as you promise you won't go in the dressing room with me again like last time"

"I promise!"

--Flashback end—

"And you said you won't go in with me again, Kono-chan" yelled Setsuna (Konoka obviously didn't keep her promise).

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! You blushed so hard when I came in" Konoka giggled "and you now how cute you are when you blush" and, of course, Setsuna responded with her ever present blush.

"There you go again Secchan. You look so kawaii!" exclaimed Konoka while running up a flight of stairs, but just as she was dashing up the stairs she started to lose her balance.

"Whoa!" she screamed while she was about to fall.

"Kono-chan!" the swords girl quickly ran behind her and caught her beloved princess by the waist. She turned Konoka's body around so she can face her.

"Ojou-sama are you alright?!" Konoka had no time to respond because they noticed that their faces were only centimeters from each other. Naturally, Setsuna blushed so hard that it would be hard to differentiate her face from a tomato, but she was surprised to see that Konoka was blushing just as hard.

When they both realized that they were in an awkward position Setsuna helped her friend get up.

Upon getting up, Konoka's knees were shaking slightly "I… umm..." she tried to talk but nothing came out but nonsense mumbling, before she knew it she took off in the direction of the dorms.

"What was that just now? Why did I blush?" Konoka asked herself.

On the other hand, Setsuna just stood there for a while and ran the other way.

'_Baka! What were you thinking? Kono-chan is an innocent girl, why would she have feelings for an ugly hanyou like me?' _she thought to herself, failing to see how good-looking she actually is, but that's not the point.

When she got at the front of her dorm room Konoka was catching her breath then opened the door.

"I'm back" she said

"Welcome back Konoka-san!" said Dana (who is their roommate by the way)

"Negi-kun's not here?"

"No, he said he had an important meeting or something" replied Asuna "So why aren't you with Setsuna-san? I thought she was going to walk you back.

"About that…" Konoka told everything that happened to Asuna including what she felt in the end.

'_So she's starting to realize it now, huh?' _thought Asuna "Konoka have you ever considered that you might be in love with Setsuna-san?"

Konoka blushed "But we're just friends and…and…" she began to remember all the times she teased Setsuna just to see her blush and other moments in her life with her darling Secchan but the one that struck her the most was the school trip in Kyoto when their friendship finally rekindled after so many years "I don't know if that's what I really feel about her."

"Why don't you go out with her, then?" said Dana, who was sitting down on the floor reading her favorite manga.

"Huh?" the two other girls looked at the direction of the smaller girl.

Asuna quickly went over to her roommate and smacked her on the head "What kind of thirteen-year-old mind do you have in there anyway?"

Dana, still feeling the pain rubbed the spot where she was hit "OW! H-hear me out Asuna-onesan" she cried "if Konoka-nesan goes out with Setsuna-nesan and if she feels something between the two of them, then she has an answer!"

Asuna immediately sat back down "Go on."

"If nesan over there is in love with Setsuna-nesan then she could either confess right away, or wait for a few more years for Setsuna to confess to her. It's her decision."

The two friends were dumbfounded at what the little swords girl just said it was a plan but, will it work?

The white mage played around with her skirt "Well, I want to know if I feel that way about Secchan, but what if I do and she doesn't love me back."

The two fighters looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, why are you guys laughing? What's so funny?" pouted Konoka.

Asuna wiped away a tear in her eye "Don't tell me you haven't realized it yet?"

"Realized... what?"

"The fact that Setsuna-san has been in love with you since you were little, that's what"

"Secchan has feelings for me?" they stopped laughing and nodded.

"In that case… I think I'll give Dana-chan's idea a try." Konoka said softly.

Asuna's jaw dropped while Dana clenched her fist in the air and screamed "Yes!" in a victorious way.

Konoka stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going nesan?"

"To ask Secchan out"

Unknown to all of them, a certain samurai was standing in front of the door thinking and pondering…stuff. She clenched her fist and placed it on her chest thinking '_I have to clear this up with Kono-chan. I don't want her getting the wrong idea or anything.' _She clenched her fist harder and, with her free hand, was about to knock on the door '_right here I go!' _ as she was about to knock on the door it opened and she saw the girl she was secretly in love with.

"O-ojousama g-good evening" said Setsuna but she wasn't aware that it was only four thirty. This made Konoka giggle.

"Secchan perfect timing I was just about to go to your room to ask you something."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well…" Konoka blushed slightly "if you're not doing anything this Saturday do you want to go out?" (It's Wednesday by the way)

Setsuna blushed, hard, she looked inside the room and saw her ojousama's roommates giving her a thumbs up.

'_I am so gonna kill them later in training' _she thought.

There was silence and Konoka was waiting for an answer. Her heart raced with each passing second of the never-ending silence. She decided she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry Secchan I should have known you had something to do that day I'm sorry."

She was about to run inside the door when Setsuna quickly grabbed her hand revealing a teary eyed Konoka.

Setsuna wiped the tear from her princess' eye and smiled "I'd love to"

Konoka was ecstatic when she heard the words come out of the knight's mouth. She quickly hugged her friend tightly and said "Arigatou Secchan!" Setsuna's blush deepened but she was happy to see the smiling face of her ojousama.

All the days before their date were pretty normal and no word of their date has been spread out to the world and Setsuna thanked the heavens for that.

It was the day of reckoning, Saturday. Asuna `woke up early because, well, she had work that day. She climbed out of bed and rocked her sword wielding friend until she woke up.

"Uhnnn, Asuna-nesan what's going on? It's still too early."

"Shhhhhh" whispered Asuna as she put he finger on her lips "look, I want you to go to Setsuna's room later before their date."

"Why me?"

"Because I'll be staying here with Konoka and I need you to help Setsuna-san relax a bit, you know how she is."

"Okay, just let me go back to sleep." She fell down on her futon like a rock.

Hours passed and both girls only have thirty minutes to get ready for their date.

As Asuna requested Dana went to the teenage Shinmeriyuu's room. She sat down on the bed with crossed legs looking at her friend frantically looking for something to wear.

"Hey Dana is this even right?"

"What, the clothes or the date?"

"Both" replied Setsuna with a sigh.

"Well, it was Konoka-nesan who asked you out not the other way around. I'm disappointed in you because you didn't ask her out first but it's not your problem now is it?" she said with a disapproving shake of the head "As for the clothes you should try something else other than your school uniform."

Setsuna looked down and took a good look at her self. Some people would think that it's strange to wear your uniform during a Saturday but it was the only pair of clothes she felt comfortable in.

"What do you suggest I wear?"

Dana got up the bed and started looking at the clothes in the closet "Honestly, you're older than me; I should be asking you that" she said.

Setsuna smirked "and how do you know so much about the topic?"

Dana turned her head and gave her mentor a straight face "Thank anime and manga" Setsuna sweatdropped and giggled.

"Ah! This looks good." Dana took something out and showed it to Setsuna. In her right hand, was a blue baby tee with the words "run for life" written in the middle. In her left, were skinny jeans. Setsuna looked at the clothes being shown to her and thought '_What choice do I have' _she quickly grabbed the clothes and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Geez, she's way to tense" thought Dana aloud.

Meanwhile in Konoka's room…

Konoka had no problem whatsoever in picking out her clothes and with the date.

"Just a few more minutes, eh Konoka?" asked Asuna who was also sitting on the bed crossed legged and all.

Konoka nodded and continued to change. Asuna didn't have much to say because she hasn't been on a date yet (except for that time during the school festival with Takahata-sensei and that time _before_ the festival with grown-up Negi but that was only practice, sorry SPOILER)

Konoka wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a red plaid skirt and brown leather boots. "So, what do you think?" asked the chocolate-haired girl.

"You look great!" exclaimed Asuna

Just then they heard a commotion outside their room.

"Just take it off already!"

"No I won't!"

"That sounds like Secchan and Dana-chan out there" Konoka said nervously. Asuna neared the door slowly and thought '_what are those two doing out there?.' _She opened the door ony to see Dana on top of her master and it looked like she was trying to yank her hair band off.

Realizing that they were being watched by their friends Dana jumped off of Setsuna and cleared her throat; on the other hand Setsuna fixed herself of any wrinkles in her clothes. The mischivous little mage smirked and quickly took Setsuna's hair band off leaving her hair to fall freely on her face.

"D-Dana-chan give that back!" yelled Setsuna

"No way! not until you finish your date" smirked Dana

"Why you little..."

Konoka grabbed her friend's arm and said "I like your hair down like that Secchan", Setsuna blushed "t-thanks..."

"Now go on don't just stand there get going" said Asuna "come on Dana-chan time to do your homework"

"Aww, can't I do it tomorrow?"

Before Asuna can close the door behind her she replied with a loud "NO!" this made the two girls giggle.

"Shall we Secchan?"

Setsuna nodded "ok let's go"

They were walking down the campus streets with no destination what-so-ever. Konoka decided she wanted to hold Secchan's hand. She tried to brushing her hand against Setsuna's but setsuna was looking the other way and didn't notice.

'_Secchan you baka can't you take a hint!' _thought Konoka. She got frustrated and took the initiative and held Setsuna's hand tightly. It took Setsuna a while to notice this, when she did she looked at her hand and blushed. "K-Kono-chan?!" reacted the veery red Setsuna but Konoka just smiled and Setsuna just kept quiet and held onto Konoka's hand tightly as well.

They were pretty quiet and walked around aimlessly going nowhere in particular. To break the ice Setsuna asked "Ojousama is there somewhere you wanted to go? Isn't that the reason you wanted to go in the first place?"

Konoka kept quiet about the reason but she puffed her cheeks out and said "I told you not to call me that!" seeing Konoka's angry face made Setsuna laugh. "Hey that's not funny!"

Setsuna stopped her laughing "ok, ok, now about that place..."

Konoka put her finger on her chin and thought about it. '_Kono-chan looks so cute that way' _thought Setsuna.

"Ah! There's a new café near here and they said the cakes there are really good."

"So let's go there" smiled Setsuna. Konoka smiled back and tugged her friend's arm and lead the way. Setsuna blushed for reasons who-knows-why

When they got there they picked a table outside the café called _Ichigo café. _Konoka ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake while Setsuna ordered only a cup of green tea. Konoka happily ate her cake while Setsuna just watched her. Konoka took notice of this and then an idea popped up in her head, she smiled. Setsuna was confused to why Konoka was smiling so cutely.

Konoka took a slice of her cake and neared it to her protector's mouth "say _ahh_ Secchan" she said. Setsuna blushed three shades of red "K-Kono-chan!" she tried to stop her from doing this but she knew she couldn't do a thing so she just played along.

There were people passing by saying what a cute couple they were or how they reminded them of themselves or something. This made Setsuna blush so hard she thought she would pass out or something.

When they were done they paid for the food and headed out again. Setsuna thought it would be improper to let Konoka pick there next destination so she suggested to go to the park and Konoka happily agreed.

Both of them walked around the park for a good five minutes already with Konoka holding Setsuna's hand tightly the swordsgirl thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

They saw an ice cream stand and decided to go get some. "How much for one chocolate cone?" asked Setsuna. "Just 500 yen" replied the guy manning the stand.

Setsuna held up her hand holding up two of her fingers. But Konoka quickly held that hand and said "just one please". The guy smiled and said ok.

He gave Konoka the chocolate ice cream and she grabbed her blushing friend's hand and continued to walk.

"Ojousama why did you have to buy only one, it didn't cost that much anyways?"

Konoka didn't answer instead she just smiled and licked the chocolate ice cream. Setsuna sighed and continued to walk. After a while Konoka passed the cone to Setsuna. Setsuna, who completely forgot that the chocolate-haired girl licked the chocolate cone, took it and licked it also.

Konoka giggled, Setsuna looked completely confused she looked at Konoka then back at the ice cream cone. Then she remembered everything.

She flushed "I-I'm so sorry Ojousama I wasn't aware of it"

Konoka smiled "It's alright I was the one who passed it to you in the first place. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kono-chan"

"Gomen nasai, Kono-chan"

"That's better"

They walked around the park a little bit more. It was really peaceful there. They were walking around the lake when Konoka spotted that some people were renting boats for a short ride around the lake. Konoka pointed at the boats and Setsuna smiled and nodded (ahh the power of body language).

They picked out a boat and Setsuna offered to do the rowing. She rowed it until they were in the middle of the lake then Setsuna stopped to rest.

"It's really peaceful here, isn't it Secchan?" asked Konoka noticing the solitude.

"Yes it is Kono-chan" replied Setsuna with a smile, remembering to call her Kono-chan.

After a while they decided to head back but as they were hit by another boat causing their boat to almost fall over. This caused Konoka to rock back and forth almost falling in the water, but of course Setsuna immediately got up and caught Konoka but she fell on her back with Konoka on top of her. They were once again in an awkward position. Both girls' hearts beat faster than they already were and both of them were blushing in the exact same shade of red.

They were both speechless and unable to move until the guy from the other boat apologized loudly. Konoka swiftly got off of her protector, still blushing. The guy left saying "Damn, they're both lucky even if their both girls at least they got someone." This caused the two to blush even harder.

Konoka looked at Setsuna and blushed a little harder _'right' _she thought _'I've made up my mind.' _

After they returned the boat and paid Konoka dragged Setsuna to watch a movie, Setsuna looked at her watch and told Konoka that it was getting late but the white mage did her puppy-dog eyes again forcing Setsuna to say yes.

When the movie ended it was already seven o'clock.

"Ah! Kono-chan just look at the time" she yelled worriedly "I should get you back now Asuna-san and Negi-sensei must be worried sick" she grabbed Konoka's hand and stared running towards the direction of the dorms. But Konoka resisted and said with a serious face "Secchan before we head back I want to go to one more place, then after that I'll do what ever you say." Seeing the seriousness in Konoka's eyes Setsuna agreed.

Konoka took Setsuna to the World Tree.

'_The World Tree why here?' _thought Setsuna.

Konoka put her face closer to Setsuna's and asked "Hey Secchan can we sit at one of the branches of the tree?" she smiled. Setsuna smiled back and without any hesitation she carried Konoka bridal-style and out came her angelic wings that Konoka loved so much.

"You wanted to see these didn't you?"

Konoka smiled, before she knew it she was being carried off by her guardian angel to one of the branches. When they found a sturdy branch they sat down making themselves comfortable. Konoka told Setsuna not to withdraw her wings right now. Konoka leaned and rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder making Setsuna blush slightly.

"It's a beautiful full moon, right Secchan?" asked Konoka

"Yeah" agreed Setsuna, but a certain word struck her _'full moon?' _she thought _'I know something happens during the full moon, but what?' _she sighed _'oh well I guess it's not that important. _

"Something wrong Secchan?"

"No nothing at all"

Konoka sighed "Secchan, did you know if you confess your love under this tree your love will last forever"

"I've heard rumors; do you think it's true?"

"I hope so because I want to confess to someone who I just realized I'm in love with"

Setsuna looked dreadfully disappointed "Oh, I see"

Konoka pouted "Secchan look here for me will you" Setsuna turned her head at Konoka's way. She didn't expect it but as her head turned her lips came into contact with her princess. She was shocked at first but she slowly closed her eyes to feel the moment.

After a few minutes, Setsuna decided to break the kiss "K-K-K-Kono-chan what was that for?!?!"

Konoka blushed and smiled "Secchan don't you get it, the one I want to confess to is you!"

Setsuna gave out a loud "Ohhh…" Konoka then leaned in for another kiss, Setsuna kissed her with all the passion she held up for all these years under the moonlight.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the dormitory…

"Evangeline-san I told you I'm not giving it to you so stop trying! And I don't want to fight you!" shrieked young English professor Negi Springfield while running away (more of _flying away) _with his staff.

"Mwah ha ha ha! Do you really think I'm going to give up just stop your pathetic resistance and surrender already!" yelled the three hundred year old vampire Evangeline (who still looks so adorable) while flying towards Negi.

"Master" Chachamaru said emotionlessly.

"You're not getting Negi's blood tonight Eva-chan! Dana-chan pick up the pace! Grr, where Setsuna when you need her!" screamed Asuna while holding her harisen.

Dana who was right behind them was walking calmly and sleepily "I'm only here 'cause you dragged me here…" she mumbled to herself while holding the sword given to her by Setsuna "Negi-bouzu's gonna survive in the end anyhow, why do I need to come along?" she mumbled to herself while the others are living their normal little lives.

Meanwhile back at the World Tree…

"Kono-chan you know everyone's gonna tease me 'til we graduate right"

Konoka smiled and said "I know but you can handle it right?"

"Just as long as your with me"

"If that's the case you have nothing to worry about" Konoka hugged her girlfriend "Let's head back now." Setsuna nodded and carried Konoka once again and flew back to the dormitory.

'_I still can't remember what happens during a full moon' _thought Setsuna _'oh well, maybe it's not even that important' _she smiled as she carried her girlfriend back to her room. 

0_0

Dana: I'm finally done! It took longer than I expected.

Setsuna: Dana-chan what the hell was that?!

Dana: I know some parts are boring and or crappy and that I should have been a bit more detailed on some of the scenes but deal with it ok.

Setsuna: Not that what about the parts of the end can't you change that?!

Dana: (smiles) Nope!

Setsuna: Why you little shrimp…!

Konoka: Secchan where are yooouuuu?

Setsuna: (scurries to a corner) Oh crap! (Sits on the corner) it's Kono-chan!

Dana: (smirks) Oh Konoka-nesan you're girlfriend is here!

Setsuna: (vein pops up on forehead) Kono-chan is not my girlfriend!

Dana: (wags finger in the air) Yet!

Konoka: (opens the door) there you are Secchan I've been looking all over for you

Dana: This is payback for calling me a shrimp.

Setsuna: Dana you are so gonna pay for this

Dana: (goes outside and closes the door behind her) I should give those two some alone time (looks at you, the reader) thanks for reading my fanfic. Sorry if you got disappointed at most of he scenes I am still a beginner at romantic stories so cut me some slack. Anyway R&R and look forward to the next chapter of Negima: 31+1 I've been delaying it for quite some time now but now I'm inspired to write it now. Thanks by the way for those who reviewed my last chapter. Anyways (winks) Dana-chan out!


End file.
